I Knew You Once Upon a time
by earthmaker
Summary: The night that Magnus first met Alec was when Clary came begging for help on what he had done to her mind, right? But what if magnus had actually met Alec throughout the years of his life? How will Alec react? Rated m just in case in later chapters I feel like being naughty :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Mags" Alec sighed "Yes" magnus said against the younger boys hair They were on the couch, Alec laid on top of the Magnus's lean body with his head on the crook of his neck and their legs intwined. It was pouring rain outside and Magnus had convinced Alec to stay the night. It's been months since the final battle between them and Sebastin, Alec had moved back in and the evidence was all over the aparmeant. "That tickles" magnus had been running the tips of his fingers up and down the boys sides, chuckling magnus settled for a kiss upon Alec's forehead. "Alec, there's something i have to tell you" Magnus was met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes, over the months magnus had knocked down every barrier in order for lec to see him- the him that was human and not just a demon behaving like one. Alec held no remorse for the stories Magnus had told him, if possible it just made the boy love him even more. That thought alone was able to make Magnus heart swell with emotions. "What is it?" Taking a breath he called his nerves down enough to say "The night you, Clary and the others bargined into my home was not the first time I met you" "Mags what are you talking?" Magnus took a deep breath, preparing to tell Alec all the times he's met him. Story one: Magnus was sitting under a tree, crying hystericaly as wail after wail came, not to far away a house was burning with the smell of burned flesh in the air. His parents tried to kill him, his mother commented sucided and his step father tried to kill him. On defense he ended up setting him and the house on fire. Blinded by his tears and the smoke difting from the nearby house he didn't hear someone approching him. "Shh Magnus it's going to be okay. You're not a monster, far from it" Through his tears he saw blue hair and dark hair that framed a pale handsome face, a hand reached up to stroke his face gently as a small smile graced the strangers lips. "It'll be okay-soon you'll have more family than you'll know what to do with" Right in front of his own eyes Magnus watched as the man slowly began to disappear before his very own eyes. The name Magnus lingered in the air as the man left. Magnus- that would be his name, his new start. The boy smiled feeling a bit of happiness after such a long time. On the distance he could see people in gray cloaks walking toward him. Later as he sat on the bed that occupied his new room the image of dark hair and blue eyes never left his mind. Little did that boy know that such a combo would be his weakness and strength. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ah Peru, it was a very fun place to be in Magnus's opinion the peace and what not. How he was easily able to blend in and be one with the humans. Sighing magnus looked at the mingling bodies all around him, but stopped when he noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at him and then quickly looking away.

Getting up Magnus began to head toward the attractive young man, when the boy deiced to practically sprint away. Pursing his colored lips magnus decided to follow the boy.

Through a series of twists and turns a loud

"SHADOWHUNTER"

Pierecd through the air, turning a corner the dark haired boy was protecting one that looked like the sun was pratcially sitting in his head. The dark haired one was thrown to the side as a loud cracking noise filled the air.

"Leave"

It was a command, Magnus wasn't fond of using his heritage as an excuse but he wasn't in the mood to have the Clave come after him. With a hissing sound the demon left

"Thanks Mags"

looking up he was graced by a pair of blue eyes and a small smile

"Enjoy Peru"

With that the two boys were gone, a slight memory was tugging at the back of his mind, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Few days later Magnus recieved a letter stating that he was banned from his most beloved Peru:

"Enjoy Peru"

Echoed in his mind, it was as if the boy knew this was going to happen.

"Impossible" Magnus shook his head

the image of black hair and blue eyes didn't stay long on his mind but they left an impression that could never be undone.


End file.
